


Zehn Goldmünzen

by LucyTheCannibal



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumis Arbeit ist nicht gerade eine, auf die man stolz sein kann. Zudem verzehrt er sich auch mehr und mehr nach seinem naiven, unschuldigen Mitbewohner, und so tränt er auch nicht selten davon, wie es wäre, wenn er nicht in seinem Gewerbe tätig wäre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zehn Goldmünzen

Die Wattepads waren mit Yves Make-Up beschmiert.   
Erschöpft sank Nezumi auf dem Plastikstuhl vor seinem schlecht beleuchteten Schminkspiegel im Theater zusammen, atmete tief ein und aus. Sein Haar hatte er bereits zurückgebunden und er starrte in den Spiegel, in seine eigenen Augen. Silber-Grau, wie Quecksilber. Die Augen eines Sünders, ohne jegliches Bedauern oder Reue. Ohne das Make-Up, ohne Yves, war Nezumi ein Sünder. Ein Räuber, ein Fälscher, ein Lügner... ja, ein Mörder. Yves war nicht nur eine Fassade, Yves war ein Versteck, doch auch nur bedingt. Er tauschte die strafenden und verächtlichen Blicke nicht nur gegen bewundernde, sondern auch gegen lüsterne, die ihm in Gedanken das blaue Kleid vom Leib rissen. Er fühlte sich unter diese Blicken wie eine Hure.  
Es widerte ihn an.   
Auch wenn es stimmte.

Erschöpft fuhr sich der Schauspieler durch das graue Haar. Heute war ein anstrengender Tag im Theater gewesen. Der Saal war zu Zerbersten mit Zuschauern gefüllt gewesen, die Luft war stickig und das Licht zu intensiv gewesen. Zudem hatte einer der anderen Schauspieler auch noch seinen Text vergessen, so dass Nezumi hatte improvisieren müssen.   
'Zum Glück bin ich gleich wieder zuhause bei Shion...' Da klopfte es an der Tür. "Yves, es wurden zehn Goldmünzen gezahlt." Nezumi schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. 'Zehn Goldmünzen... das heißt ein Blowjob von Yves...' "Ich habe schon ddas Make-Up abgemacht, Boss.", rief er genervt. Er konnte den Manager genervt stöhnen hören. "Du hast zwei Minuten. schlag dir ne Ladung ins Gesicht, zieh das Kleid an und zieh ne Perücke auf. Halt dich ran!" Der Grauhaarige seufzte und wollte gerade nach dem Make-Up greifen, als er an Shion dachte, und an die Diskussion, die sie gestern Abend gehabt hatten.

Letzter Abend:

Shion stellte empört seine Teetasse auf den kleinen Tisch und blickte Nezumi aus seinen roten Augen an. "Ich will nur wissen, womit du Geld verdienst! Warum darf ich das nicht???" Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er senkte den Kopf. " Dieser Mann auf dem Marktplatz heute hat gesagt, du wärst eine Hure, und..."   
"UND WAS WENN ICH EINE DURCHGEFICKTE HURE BIN, SHION?", schrie Nezumi entnervt u schlug mit seiner Faust gegen das Bücherregal, so dass einige Bücher herausfielen. Er bereute seinen Schrei, als er die erschrockene Miene. des Jüngeren sah und ging auf ihn zu, kniete sich vor den vor ihm Sitzenden und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Wange, fuhr mit dem Daumen das rote Mal nach.   
"Was, wenn ich tatsächlich eine Hure bin, Shion? Was würdest du dann sagen? Was, wenn ich wirklich, immer, wenn ich hier rausgehe, auf den Strich gehe und für ein paar Münzen Schwänze lutsche? Würdest du hier bleiben oder dich vor mir ekeln?" Aus den unschuldigen Augen rannen Tränen.   
"Ich... Würde trotzdem bei dir bleiben... Das ist doch logisch... Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verkaufst... Ich könnte mich nie vor dir ekeln... "

In diesem Moment hätte der Grauhaarige ihm gerne gezeigt, warum sich alle nach ihm verzehrten. Warum Menschen, die eigentlich kaum genug Geld hatten, zehn Goldmünzen bezahlten, um ihn nur einmal zu erleben...  
Doch hielt er sich immer zurück. Shion war eine Aster, unschuldig und rein.   
'Ich beschmutze ihn schon, wenn ich ihn normal berühre... Ihn so zu entweihen steht mir nicht zu. Verdammt, er steht mir als Ganzes nicht zu! Und trotzdem...'

Wieder hier im Jetzt:

Er wurde brutal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Manager erneut an die hämmerte. "Yves! Bist du fertig?" Der Grauhaarige überlegte, eher er seinem Chef antwortete.  
"Heute nicht. Ich muss früh zuhause sein..." "YVES! Wir haben eine Abmachung!" Die Augen verdrehend sah Nezumi in den Spiegel. "Dann finden Sie doch jemand anders, für dessen Talent auf der Bühne die Leute bezahlen! Ich sage Nein, und dabei bleibt es!"  
Er konnte förmlich die Zahnrädchen im Hirn des Chefs rattern hören 'Kein Yves heißt keine Zuschauer. Keine Zuschauer heißt kein Geld heißt keine Zigarren und kein Alkohol...'   
Ein Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Jungen, als er es klicken "hörte".  
"Gut, Yves. Hab einen schönen Abend."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mal was anderes von mir...


End file.
